


The Day After

by nobodys_princess12



Series: Field Trip!!! [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, I'm Sorry, Just a lot of messed up things, Read at Your Own Risk, School Shootings, Talk about prostitution?, Violence, be prepared, be prepared to me angry and sad, really messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: The day after the field trip was going to be stressful Peter knew that for a fact, he just didn't know it was going to be this bad.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please read at your own risk. I know I put it in the tags but It's bad. It might not seem super bad but to some, it can be a really hard topic so please be careful.

"Do I really have to go?" Peter said with a pout while giving puppy eyes to his aunt. 

"I'm sorry Peter but I can't have you staying home," May said sadly, "Besides, do you really want MJ and Ned to be all alone after they were revealed as well?" 

"When you say it like that then I don't want to be a bad friend," Peter said in defeat and grabbed his backpack before giving his aunt a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door. 

"Don't have such a long face Kid," Happy said when Peter arrived at the car and sighed heavily, "Tony has all the security and protection teams set up in case one of the kids decided to go against the waver and post something on social media, no one should know except the class you were with." 

"But Happy," Peter whined and the man had to quickly hide his small smile, "Everyone at school will know, I can feel it in my bones."

"You truly are Tony's son," the normally serious man said with a small roll of his eyes, "I promise that if anything happens I will be right outside in the parking lot." 

Peter calmly thanked the man and the rest of the ride was silent. 

* * *

****When they arrived at school Peter gave a quick goodbye and watched as the car pulled towards the school parking lot and took an empty spot next to Flash's car.

"Hey Loser," MJ said with a smile when she walked up towards the school doors, "May called my mom to ask if I was going to school so I'm going to assume you asked to stay home."

"I didn't really want to deal with Flash today," Peter said softly as he felt stares on burning into his back, "I can already tell that someone said something, there are tons of people looking at us." 

"I know," She replied, "I felt them when my mom dropped me off." 

"Was Cali fun?" Peter asked because he wanted to try and distract himself from the anxiety that he was feeling because of all the looks.

MJ went into all the details on how Pepper handled the meeting and all the business aspects of the trip. Notes and videos were taken from the camera glasses that MJ normally wears, she had to be prepared when Peter took over the company, not that they know that yet. 

"Guys," Ned hissed when they entered the room, "I walked into my first hour and had to walk right out cause everyone cornered me and demanded I call Dr. Banner and make them an intern." 

Peter somewhat whimpered, he might be Spider-Man but at school, he was Peter Parker, a teen that didn't want people staring at him every single second. 

"Calm it," MJ said somewhat soft, "Pepper called me this morning and told me Happy was waiting out in the parking lot in case anything happens." 

* * *

****The day was mainly filled with stares and whispers. All three teen could feel eyes sinking into their backs' and for some reason, Peter's spidey sense was constantly going off. MJ said one of the girls cornered her in the bathroom and demanded set her up with Thor, even when MJ told her Thor was happily engaged with someone else. Peter was hoping to miss all the questions but he was sadly disappointed when he heard heels clicking behind him.

"Peter," a voice said huskily in his ear and the teen jumped, him not paying much attention to his spidey sense because it had been going off all day. 

Peter turned to see Miranda staring at him with her eyes narrowed and a slight smirk playing on her lips. 

"What do you want Miranda?" He asked, he didn't really want to deal with someone else begging to be an intern, "I can't make anyone an intern and we both know that so there is no need for you to beg." 

"I actually came to ask for your forgiveness," She said and pushed her head even closer in his personal space, "Tie up some loose ends. You know Flash made me say all those things about you right? I never actually meant them." 

"If you didn't mean them then you shouldn't have said them," Peter replied and his tone let on that he was not in the mood for another one of these conversations. 

"Come on Petey Pie," She said and now her lips were right next to his ear, "I could really help you climb the ranks in a rich world. The person I used to do it for is really high in the world now.

She laughed like she was telling a really funny joke when what she was suggesting was pretty morbid. 

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal so I think I'll have to pass," Peter said loudly and people turned to look at what the commotion was all about.    

Miranda paused when she noticed people looking but she put that sickly sweet smile back on her face. 

"Come on Peter," She whispered, letting her breath hit the boy's neck, "I'll help you out too."

Peter shivered in slight disgust and backed away from the teen girl, just now looking at what she was wearing. She had on high waisted short shorts and a light pink crop top that showed way too much cleavage for Peter's liking. Her makeup was caked on, almost like she was wearing flour but it was dyed to her liking. The eye shadow was a dark brown and boldly surrounding most of her eyes area and the linear was thick and standing out. In reality, she looked more like a clown that was kicked out of the circus. 

"Miranda, please leave me alone," Peter pleaded and the girl gave a pout before moving a little closer. 

She opened her mouth to give some comment when a gunshot rang throughout the school. Everyone jumped and looked at the classroom door with fear in their eyes. Immediately the teacher jumped up and turned all the lights off while locking the door. 

"Everyone on the ground and keep quiet," Miss Nash said and all the students walked over to a wall near the windows and sat down pulling each other close for comfort and trying not to make any noise. 

Peter was almost shaking, he wanted to get up and help, make sure the people wouldn't come back. He's Spider-Man for Christ's sake, he should be out there helping get rid of the bad guys. Miranda was right up next to some football player, looks like she got over Peter quickly, he really hoped Flash would talk to her. A scream rang out in the hallways and Peter started playing with his sweatshirt sleeve. He needed to be out there but he couldn't get away with everyone in the room, he was completely useless, kids were dying because of him.  

* * *

****Happy was watching something on his phone when the first shot rang out. He reached for his phone and tapped into the school's cameras. As he switched through them he saw around twenty men in black masks, each carrying illegal looking guns, Tony is more intelligent in that area. Quickly pulling out his phone he dialed a number and started talking as soon as the person picked up.

"This is Happy Hogan I am at Midtown High where the three interns are currently in school," He said, not bothering to see who he called, "I need a swat team here because there are around twenty men carrying guns currently in the school." 

Happy pulled the phone away and hung up before pulling out a small handgun and exiting the car. 

"I really just wanted a normal Thursday," He muttered to himself before quietly entering the school.

* * *

****Bucky was in the kitchen making a batch of avocado cookies when F.R.I.D.A.Y announced someone was calling the tower's main system. He told her to patch the person through and that there was no need to call the others because he could handle talking to someone.

"This is Happy Hogan I am at Midtown High where the three interns are currently in school," He said over the phone and Bucky was on alert right away, "I need a swat team here because there are around twenty men carrying guns currently in the school."

Bucky went to ask what else was happening but the man hung up before he could. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y call the others," Bucky growled his mind entering Winter Soldier stages, "The teens are in trouble as well as hundreds of other children." 

"On it Mister Barnes," She replied and her voice was clipped, she cared about the children as much as the others did, "They have been notified and are currently on their way to the balcony." 

Bucky dropped the ingredients he was holding and walked onto the platform where he already saw Tony, Steve, and Thor ready for action. 

"Are you coming with us, Barnes?" Stark asked and that showed Bucky that he wasn't messing around, nobody touched his kids, ever. 

"Yes," was the response he got, the icy edge in his voice showed the Soldier had taken full control. 

The others arrived and saw the interaction, giving each other a look as if they were deciding if they really wanted to bring the man along but in the end Tony suited up and left the platform, taking Clint on the ride with him. 

"Let's go, Avengers," Steve said and entered the miniature jet they would use.

* * *

****Ned stood off to the side and was shaking in slight fear, he had heard the shot in the hallway and he knew that there was no way for Peter to get out of the building and become Spider-Man. He was currently in the bathroom with five other guys, each trying their hardest to hide in some way, even if it wasn't really working for most of them. Ned had tried texting MJ but he decided not to in case her phone was on and it gave away her position, he didn't think he could live with himself if she was hurt or killed because of him.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Cody  _(Y'all remember him?)_  hissed in horror, "There are people shooting up the school and we're sitting ducks in this damn bathroom." 

"Just shut the fuck up Cody," Flash hissed back, "We aren't leaving here, we'll be even more vulnerable if we go out in the hallways." 

"How about we send fatso as a distraction," Cody snapped back while turning to look at Ned, "I bet we could get away then."

"Dude are you serious," Abe said shocked, "Are you really willing to give someone up so you could try and escape when it might not even work." 

"I have to look out for myself," Cody hissed and got up to walk to the door, "Either come with me or stay here to die." 

"Dude if you go out there all of us are going to die and it's going to be your fault," Flash said, almost begged for Cody to just stay put. 

When no one got up to go with him Cody scoffed. 

"Cowards," He hissed and then opened the door and left. 

Not even two seconds later there was a female's scream and a gunshot sounded from close to the door. 

"Cody!" 

"Shit shit shit," Flash said and brought his knees up to his chest, "That dumbass just got us all killed." 

Ned walked to the door and stood in front so that it couldn't open. He heard footsteps walking closer and closer before finally, they stopped. 

"Think one of them is in there?" A female's voice asked. 

"No way," a familiar voice replied and Ned felt ice running through his veins, "They are smarter than hide out in the bathroom. I have to say I'm disappointed to see Cody go, he was the one that set me up with Miranda behind Flash's back."

"Just remember Jackson," the woman replied, "They probably have swat surrounding the building by now, if we want to get out we have to find them fast."  _(Remember him pt.2)_  

"Whatever," Jackson scoffed and the footsteps started again, getting fainter as they walked away. 

Ned shook in fear, he knew Jackson was an asshole but he never thought he would kill people, this is a whole new extreme. 

"Was that Jackson?" Abe asked, shaking as well, "What the fuck is he doing out there?" 

Ned shook his head. He didn't know, he didn't know anything. 

"They went away," He said turning to the other boy's in the bathroom, "They are looking for specific people so they didn't come in here, we're fine for now." 

The others just stared at the door in fear, some apologizing to their families and begging to be let out safe. 

"We just have to wait." 

* * *

****"Calm down Cindy," MJ hissed as they packed chairs in front of the door, "If you keep crying like that then we'll all be caught."

"Didn't you hear that," the girl screeched, "They got Cody MJ, they got him." 

There was a bang from the door and everyone jumped back.

"Someone said MJ," a female said from the other side of the door.

"MJ please let us in," Jackson begged and the girl stopped in her tracks. 

"They must have gotten away," MJ said and went to the door, quietly pulling the chairs away, "If Jackson is asking for help then he must really be scared." 

Other students helped remove the chairs and when MJ opened the door she was horrified. Standing outside was Jackson with four other guys and two girls. 

"Thanks for letting us in little girl," a Russian male said before taking a cloth and shoving it over her mouth and under her nose, "One down two to go." 

The last thing MJ heard before the world went black was Cindy's screech of fear as gas filled the room.

"Dammit."

 


	2. --Two--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and MJ are taken. Now everyone is rushing to find out who took them and how to get them back. Old enemies come to light and panic is settling in the cocky billionaire's heart.

"Peter help!" Jackson screamed from the hallway and there was banging heard on the door.

The boy who was being called jumped up in fear.

"We have to let him in," someone said from the side but was stopped from walking towards the door.

"Are you crazy," another hissed, "He's going to get us all killed."

"We can't leave him out there," Peter hissed in frustration, "He might be a bully but he doesn't deserve to die."

"Please let me in," Jackson begged, "They'll be here any second. I don't want to die!"

Peter started to walk to the door and when someone got in his way he just pushed them lightly. When he finally reached the door he went to unlock it but a hand was placed on his own.

"Peter are you really willing to let these students die so that you can save one?" Miss Nash asked and Peter looked at her in shock.

"You're a teacher," he cried out in outrage," You're supposed to protect us not leave one out to die."

"Very well then," She replied with a glare and ripped his hand away from the door, "I actually felt kind of bad when they gave me this assignment but if you're willing to let more children die over one then maybe you should be disposed of."

She turned the look and let the door open with a bang, Peter's arm snapped in such a way some of the bone was showing. Peter was feeling pure confusion and frustration at this point, he would be able to take them if there weren't 20 or more of his classmates around the classroom, looking at all of them with scared eyes.

"Take him," She hissed, "But gas the kids so they don't remember anything."

Cries were heard from inside the classroom and Peter watched as one male took out a small sphere and threw it in, exploding on impact and releasing a gas that filled the room. He struggled now that none of his classmates were awake but someone put a collar on him before he could break out of it. He felt the strength leaving him and his body went limp. Black dots jumped around his vision and before he passed out he heard a man yelling. 

"The swat is outside talking to the Avengers," a man said running down the halls, "We already have two so let's go."

They were about to move when Happy came around the corner and pointed his gun at them. 

"Drop the kids," He said with a nasty glare, "You already know the Swat and Avengers are outside, you won't be making it out alive with them." 

One of the females laughed a sickly laugh and pulled out her own gun before pointing it at Peter's head. 

"You shoot us and the boy dies," She replied with a smirk. 

Happy was just now getting a good look at the boy and he was surprised to see how terrible he looked. His skin was no longer a nice tannish, now it was a deathly pale complexion. In simple words: he looked like death. 

"What did you do to him?" Happy asked moving slightly closer, hoping to stall them as much as possible, at least until Tony entered the building. 

"He was going to be a bother making all those little Spidey moves so we put a collar on him that blocks off his little mutation," Jackson said and Happy glared harder when he noticed it was a boy that was on the field trip. 

"How the hell did you know that?" Happy demanded and Jackson smirked before pulling out his phone. 

"My beloved gave me something to put in the tower when he found out we were going there," Jackson said happily and proceeded to show Happy a video of Peter taking off his Spider-Man mask and walking towards one of the tower bathrooms. 

Happy looked pissed that someone had gotten something like that into the tower and he really wanted the others in the school but he hasn't gotten a sign. 

"Anyways," a man off to the right said," We have to go if we want to make it out alive."

Happy smiled in victory when the Avengers ran by the corner and pointed their weapons at the enemy. However, the lady just smirked and a greenish portal opened up in front of them and before anyone could do anything they stepped through and the portal disappeared. 

"Damn it," Tony said over and over again while pacing around the hall while members of the swat came in and checked on all the students that were still here. 

"MR.STARK, DR. BANNER!" a voice yelled and everyone turned to see Ned running towards them. 

"Ned!" They shouted back and hugged the boy when he got to them. 

"I know where they are," He said in between catching his breath. 

"What?" Bucky asked, "Did they have you too?" 

"No," Ned replied, "I was in the bathroom and I hacked into the cameras, our school has voice on them so I was able to hear them talking."

"Annndd," Tony said but on the inside, he was really starting to panic. 

 "Do you know someone with the initials J.H.?" Ned asked and Tony's eyes widened. 

"I really only know one person," Tony said, "But I didn't know he would do something like this to get to the top." 

"Who is it?" Steve asked and Tony sighed. 

"I think it's Justin Hammer." 

* * *

****"Peter..." a female voice pleaded, "Peter... wake up."

Peter coughed a couple of times and opened his eyes, only to close them tight when the light blinded him. 

"Peter thank god you're awake," the voice said again and he turned to see MJ looking at him. 

"What happened?" He asked and looked at the girl. 

"They came to our school and took us, they didn't get Ned thought," MJ said before his face turned grime, "Peter... they killed some of the students that got in their way." 

Memories flashed through his head and he wept on the inside, maybe he should have given up his identity. 

"Stop it," MJ whispered, "Stop blaming yourself, it was my fault too, they were after us."

"Don't think like that," a male voice said through a speaker and both teens jumped back against the wall. 

"Who are you?" MJ said with a growl, "What the hell do you want with us?" 

"I want to make you hurt," the voice replied, "I want to hurt the people close to you, I want to be on the top, I, Miss Jones, want a lot of things." 

"I know who you are," Peter said and tried to struggle out of the chains but he still had the collar on, "You're Justin Hammer, I can tell by your voice, sounds just like Mr. Stark said it would."

"Now now little spider," Justin said and walked in the room with a smirk when he saw Peter's horrified look, "I won't hurt you if you tell me what Tony is doing to be so popular."

"We aren't telling you anything," MJ hissed when she saw Peter was having a hard time breathing, "So you can kiss whatever it was you wanted goodbye." 

"If you want to be like that," Hammer said with a sadistic smirk and grabbed Peter by his broken arm, causing the boy to cry out, then we'll be like that." 

He called a female into the room and she dragged the boy through the doors, the entire time he was yelling at MJ to tell them what they wanted to know so that she wouldn't get hurt. 

"Now then," Hammer said with an even bigger smirk, "How about you tell me what Pepper has planned with Stark's company."

"Fuck you," MJ hissed, "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm scared of you, I can't wait to draw your face in my notebook when you get caught, I'll burn it into my memory." 

"Mandy," Hammer said while looking into the camera on the far right, "Bring in the girl so that this one will talk." 

He walked away with a satisfied grin when a pale, white-haired teen walked into the intern's holding chamber. He shivered as the cool air gave him goosebumps when she walked by. He laughed at the screams of pain the one released when he knew the girl was working her magic. 

* * *

****"What are we waiting for," Tony growled with hate, "Why can't we go to Hammer's place and kick his ass, he took my kids."

"Tony we can't go there without proof," Steve said trying to get it into the man's head that if they did that people would be upset, "If we do that then people would think that we can't be controlled and then a whole new accords thing would happen." 

"He knows that Steve," Natasha said while sharpening his knife, "He's nervous and panicking, someone took his kids, he's not listening to anyone."

"Well then someone needs to call Pepper," Steve said sadly, "We all know we can't do anything to get to his head."

"Ok how about this," Tony said and everyone groaned a little when they knew he was going to say that they should go barging through the door, "Nat and Bird-Brain were spies, can't they do that whole gig again and then they could get into Hammer's and see where the kids are, we get the evidence then we go in and get the bastards." 

Everyone stared at the man, he was always the one to suggest going against the enemy head-on, they thought it was to make sure that people thought he was the best. Now, when it involved the kids, he was putting his stubbornness in but he was also starting to think clearly. 

"Can't," Happy said walking into the living room, "The bastard had cameras planted on the field trip, it could have been one or a lot, whatever you plan it has to be said out of the tower." 

"Do the thing we talked about Baby Girl," Tony said and a hum almost vibrated the tower, causing the lights and other things to flicker before it all restarted.

"Done," came F.R.I.D.A.Y's clipped response, "There were 16 unauthorized electronics in the vicinity, one was over to your left." 

"What was that?" Bucky asked.

"It was a scanner that I added to her program," Tony said with a smile, "Everything I make or approve to be in the tower has a special coding, if something is found that doesn't have that then F.R.I.D.A.Y is able to shut it down."

"Damn, "Rhodey said with a proud smirk, "You're really something else."

"Good job Stark," Clint said, also with a smirk, he knew not to get on Tony's bad side, he almost felt bad for Hammer. 

Pepper walked into the room as soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y started to say something.

"Boss," F.R.I.D.A.Y said, her soothing voice echoing around the building, "We recently received a video of Miss MJ and Mister Peter."

"Where did it come from?" Tony asked immediately. 

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to trace the signal," the AI replied, anyone that knew her could hear the hints of shame she tried to cover up with a normal calm voice. 

"Don't be ashamed baby girl," Tony replied with a sad smile, "I know you did the best you could and that's all I can ask for." 

"Would you like me to play the video?" She asked and everyone looked at each other. 

On one hand, they would love to see it so they could try and figure out where their kids were being held but on the other, they didn't. Everyone in that room knew what happened in these types of situations, they didn't want to see that happen to their kids. 

"Play it," Clint said after a moment, "I know I don't want to see it but if it gives us any kind of clue then we can find them." 

F.R.I.D.A.Y activated the tv and the video began to play. 

"What does Miss Potts have planned for Stark's company?" a female's voice growled. 

**"She's getting married soon," MJ's exhausted voice said, small pants of breath in between the words, "So that will be fun, she said she can't wait to pick up the phone and call herself Mrs. Stark."**  

**"Answer the questions," the girl growled and someone positioned the camera on the two.**  

**The girl looked deathly pale, her cheekbones sank into her face, and her eyes were a dull blue color.**  

**"I told you before that I wasn't going to tell you anything you wanted," MJ said forcefully but underneath her brave exterior, they could all see the fear in her eyes.**  

"What is she doing?" Tony asked and at this point, he was rubbing at his elbows to distract himself and the others could almost hear the gear rapidly turning in his head.

"I think she doesn't want to disappoint you or Pepper," Wanda said and placed her hand on the man's shoulder, "She's scared that if she tells you'll be mad at her." 

"I wouldn't be mad," Pepper said and sobbed softly, "I don't care if Hammer knows, I just want them to be safe." 

**The girl laughed with glee and smoke twisted around her hand as she placed it on MJ's arm and ice started crawling up the limb. MJ screamed in pain and tried to pull away, it looked so cold that they knew it must have been burning. Finally, the teen stopped screaming when the girl shoved her hand on her mouth and pulled her hand away. Just before the screen went black the camera was changed to the white-haired female and she had a large smirk blooming on her lips.**

"There!" Tony shouted and pointed to the corner on the right side, "Ha!"

They looked to where he was pointing but didn't find anything that looked useful. 

"What is it Man of Iron?" Thor asked with curiosity shining in his eyes. 

"That is Hammer's sign," Tony said pointing and pointing, "He worked in a little bit of illegal stuff and whenever he would do something he would leave that stupid V." 

Truth to his word they saw a small little V painted on the wall. 

"How is that supposed to help us?" Pepper asked before she gasped when she looked at it closer. 

"Am I the only one that is confused?" Clint asked while turning to Steve.

"I don't get it either," Bucky said with a shrug. 

"The way the paint looks," Steve said, "Suggests that it has been there for at least 6 years."

"How did you know that?" Bruce asked while staring at the captain in shock and Steve blushed a little bit. 

"Every since I've been back I've been painting," He admitted, "If it's the brand that I think it is then it suggests that it has been there a while." 

"And good for us," Tony said and they turned to look at them, "The FBI has a list of the locations that have the V because they thought that it was a new gang that was going to cause trouble." 

Lists popped up here and there and Natasha smirked. She always knew the genius was going to be such a big help to them, she was proud to call him her teammate, even if she would never admit it out loud. 

"The eight closest to us are marked by an orange dot," Tony said and the map lit up with eighth orange dots." 

"But they could be anywhere of that one girl was able to open up a portal or whatever," Bruce pointed out and Thor nodded along with the idea. 

"That's true," Tony said and continued to type away, "But Hammer was spotted at a cafe with this female, only an hour ago, it's 20 minutes away."

"She's a lady that can teleport," Happy said with a straight face, "They could be anywhere."

"I know!" Tony yelled and everyone jumped back in shock, "I'm trying my best, this is the only thing I can think of and it's all my fault they're gone." 

They looked in shock as the man almost started to break down before he left the room. 

"Get ready Avengers," Steve said and then followed the man out. 

* * *

****"Tony?" Steve asked and stepped into the lab, that he had only recently gotten access back to.

"Go away Steve," the older man said with his back facing his friend, "I just want to find my kids and go to sleep in my bed." 

Steve started to think of all the memories he shared with the man. They always had their ups and downs, the downs more than 60% of the time, but Steve always considered Tony a friend. Then Steve had met Peter, the little ball of sunshine that had changed Tony's life for the better. Someone like Pepper, but more, a son that Tony felt he needed to change for, to protect from the outside horrors the world held. So that's what he did, Tony changed. 

"Tony," Steve said slowly and walked up to the man before putting his hand on the quiet one's shoulder, "We're going to find your kids, I promise you that." 

"But what about their families?" Tony asked and looked up at Steve for the first time, "May is going to be pissed and only Pepper has met MJ's mom. I won't be able to see them ever again." 

"That's not true," Steve reassured, "They know you're trying your best." 

Tony's pleading eyes stared into his own before he stood and they both left the lab, each feeling like their relationship had changed. Almost like it had gone back to what it was before, or at least a little bit. 

* * *

****Hammer smirked to himself. Things were going smoothly, the boy that Hydra had brainwashed was working nicely, even considered him a beloved. What a sick child joke, the teen actually thought Hammer cared for him.

"Mr. Hammer," a female's voice said through the speakerphone, "There is someone here to see you."

"Send them in," Hammer said with a giant smirk, if he was correct then Tony had seen the mark on the corner of the video and he came to give his rival a talk.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hammer said they could enter. When the door opened he came face to face with the one and only Steve Rogers.

"So you're Justin Hammer," the captain said while looking him up and down, "You don't seem like much." 

"Obviously I'm good enough to get two of your little flies," Hammer sneered, he wanted Tony Stark, not some wannabe protector, "Why did they send you?" 

Steve laughed, a big open laugh that filled the room. 

"We were sent different ways, I was lucky to find you," Steve replied and took a seat across from the CEO. 

"Well it will take a lot more than one of you to get me to go down," Hammer said with another smirk, "I'm not Tony Stark's rival for nothing." 

"What the hell do you want with our kids?" Steve demanded, he wasn't going to play with whatever Hammer wanted to do.

"Samantha," Hammer said into his phone, "Tell the girl and the by to bring in the prisoners." 

There was a silent pause and Steve was about to ask what was happening but then someone pushed the door open. It was the same girl from the video and a boy that looked the same as her, they must have been twins. The girl was carrying MJ and the boy had Peter, both teens had skin that looked like it was burnt from ice and they were unconscious.

"You have 10 minutes to talk before I get another in here that will take us away in seconds," Hammer growled out and Peter and MJ were thrown to the floor while the ice twins left. 

"Again," Steve growled but Hammer could see he was holding back, "I just want to know what you want with our kids and then I want them back."

"I told you I want to use them for my personal gain," Hammer hissed out, "I won't give them up till I have what I want." 

"What is that?" Steve asked, even though he knew he could take this guy in a second, his heart dropped a little bit when he heard the answer. 

"I want Tony Stark's head on a silver platter." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this is only going to be 2 parts but I just started writing and writing so I decided to make it three to wrap it all up without seeming rushed. I know that just means that some things seem dragged on but I promise the next time I update it will be the final part and then we'll get to the trial. I'm actually pretty excited to write that but just know Flash will be a dumbass in the courtroom.


	3. Final!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two parts (The gold part mention and the Wakanda Vibranium part mention) came from two people that commented on the story fromWattpad. Credit goes to them and you'll understand when you get there.

* * *

Steve stared at Hammer with a bored expression and finally gave a small smile. 

"If the man you want dead was here he would say something else," the Captain said with a slight smirk, or as much of a smirk the good ol' man can give.

"And what would he say, Mr. Rogers?" Hammer growled, he didn't want to be insulted by a man that was more than twice his age, he wouldn't allow it. 

"That he will only allow his head to be placed on a gold platter," Steve said and stood from his seat, "How dare you insult him by thinking he would even go near silver." (A/N: You know who you are...).  

"That doesn't sound like the Stark I know," Hammer said with an even more heated glare, "You must not know him." 

"I think it's the opposite Hammer," Steve said while he gently lifted MJ and then gently lifted Peter next. 

Hammer stood up in alarm and went to grab for his phone but an arrow shot out of the vent and Clint climbed out. 

"I wouldn't do that Hammer," the archer said with a fierce glare, "You hurt my niece and nephew, I'll kill you if you make the wrong move." 

He had another arrow locked and ready just in case Hammer decided to be an even bigger idiot. 

"Just stay still," Steve said handing MJ to the hulk when be broke through the door. The large, green man gently handled the smaller human, he knew that she was fragile and he didn't want to hurt her.

Hulk walked out of the room, more like crashed through the wall, and took her to paramedics that were outside the abandoned building. Swat stormed it and everyone threw their hands up in surrender. People were put in cuffs and the female that could teleport opened up a portal but before she could walk through it Natasha took out her gun and shot her in the neck with a dart. 

"That will knock her out for a bit and shut off her powers, " Natasha said while handing one of the darts to someone in the swat team, "This will permanently take her powers away but really think about it before you do it." 

Natasha walked away, leaving behind her a blushing swat member and another one that hit the blushing one on the head. 

"Get your head in the mission you dumbass." 

Nat smirked as she walked away and when she got to where MJ was she brushed the teen's hair out of her face. 

"Проснись наш маленький генеральный директор" Natasha said before stepping back to let people do their jobs.

Tony was sitting right next to Peter as he stared at everyone that walked by him. Each person that got to close would get a heated glare unless they were treating the teen's wounds. The hulk had turned back into Banner without much fight and Thor was helping guard Hammer in case the rat did anything stupid. 

"Tony," Steve said while walking over to the man, watching as the billionaire's head shot up to see who was walking over to them.

When he saw it was Steve he smiled lightly and let go of Peter's hand to pull Steve over. 

"Pep called earlier," Tony said softly like he was scared to wake the younger one up, "She felt so bad cause she had to go to Italy for some meeting, she's really scared about the kids." 

"I can tell all of you are really scared," Steve said, "I've noticed that you and Pepper were the ones that didn't seem ready to sleep till they were found." 

"I took a liking to the kid the first day I met him," Tony replied before soothing Peter's hair behind the boy's hair.

Steve continued to watch and started thinking about everything before the Civil War. It was true that Steve and Tony had grown close again but there was always this little mistrust when Steve would sometimes walk into the room. At the airport, Steve could tell Tony was very surprised that Steve was willing to listen, hell, even Steve was surprised with himself. 

"At the airport," Steve stated, turning momentarily when Hammer started yelling at Tony that one day he would be delivered his head on a silver platter and that Hammer would laugh when it happened, before turning back to the glaring man, "Did you think it was going to go differently."

Tony paused slightly, turning his gaze away from Hammer and then turning back to look at the man as he was shoved into the police car. He was silent for almost a minute before he sighed and turned his attention back to Peter. 

"I thought that we were going to fight it out," Tony said softly before standing up, letting the paramedics close the ambulance door and drive towards the hospital, "I thought that both us and our teams would have to go against the ones that they considered family." 

Off to the right, MJ was carried softly to her crying mother and then they both got into another ambulance and they went right after Peter. Steve gave Tony a confused look when he saw MJ's mother go with her. 

"Why didn't you go with Peter?" the super soldier asked and Tony's face filled with sadness.

"I need to go and talk with Hammer," Tony said softly, "I know Peter will have others at the hospital that will be with him if he wakes up but he has to have surgery so I should be there by then."

"What will you be talking to Hammer about?" Steve asked but Tony didn't answer him and just walked loudly towards the police car, he wanted Hammer to know he was coming. 

Steve decided to hang back and let Tony handle this so that there could be some closure. 

"Well well well," Hammer said when he saw Tony, "Look who decided to join us."

Tony looked at the policeman in the front and the man sighed before opening the door and getting out. He walked far from the car and started talking with one of his coworkers. It was very hard to reach into the car but Tony balled his hand into a fist and punched Hammer in the face, expression changing to one of joy when he heard a satisfying crack. 

"My head will only be served on Wakana's Vibranium so have a fun time getting some you bastard," Tony hissed and then grabbed the man by his collar, "Don't you ever touch my kids again."

Tony walked away with a satisfied look on his face while Hammer had his head thrown back trying to stop the blood from flowing from his nose. The cop that was in the car patted Tony on the shoulder before walking back and taking a seat behind the wheel and taking Hammer to the station. 

"Good job, Tony," Nat said with a smile and Tony gave one back. 

"Barton decide to go home?" the billionaire asked as he looked around and didn't spot the archer. 

"He rode with Hammer in case the little snake had something else up his sleeve," Natasha replied, "I'm riding in the truck with the girls that had the powers, I need to find out why they worked with Hammer." 

Tony gave her a small thanks before she walked and entered the truck that the girls were being held in. According to S.W.A.T. the one that gave the kids frostbite didn't put up a fight when they came after her so she was still conscious. Her piercing, dull, blue eyes almost stared into Tony's soul as they closed the doors and small shivers went down his spine. She smirked to herself and Natasha gave her a heated glare before they were speeding down the road. 

"Take me to Petey, Baby girl," Tony muttered to himself as his suit surrounded his body and FRIDAY powered up. 

"Of course boss, tracking 'Baby Spider's' location." 

* * *

 

**Epilouge~~**

"Peter?" MJ asked and she exited the elevator, papers stacked on folders as she dropped them on a desk. 

There was a snore coming from the right side of the room caused her to roll her eyes and walk towards the sound. Laying down on both of the couches were Peter and Ned, blankets and pillows scattered all over the floor. Off to their left, there were parts for a new invention and formulas written on the glass above their heads. 

"Should I wake them up FRI?" MJ asked looking up at one of the cameras that were placed into the room. 

"Mr. Parker and Mr. Leeds haven't slept in 4 days, waking them would not be a wise Madam CEO," the AI replied with some teasing in her voice, she knew MJ wasn't fond of being called CEO. 

"When they wake up please remind Peter that he has 2 meetings on the 7th that he has to go to with me, he needs to sign permission over to Ned to start the new project, and that I won't be here the 13th cause I'm going to a meeting in Italy with the new CEO of the Carmon Corporation," MJ said, her heels clicking slightly behind her. 

She passed Peter's desk and paused momentarily when she saw one of the framed pictures. It was a picture of her and Peter in the hospital with all the Avengers and their family members surround them. It was a couple of days after the Hammer incident and all the nurses were yelling at most of the people to get out of the room before they cause the two injured teens some pain. The new CEO of Stark Industries smiled softly to herself and entered the elevator again. 

"Don't forget Madam CEO that there is a Christmas Dinner with all the Avengers and family coming up on the 20th," FRIDAY said, "And that there is a meeting with Mrs. Stark that you have to go to." 

"Thank you for reminding me FRIDAY," MJ said and exited the elevator on the Lobby's floor.

Workers and interns waved at her as she passed. MJ waved at them and socialized with the ones that came up and talked to her before she left the building and climbed into a black car. 

"Where to today?" Happy asked as he looked into the mirror and MJ gave the older man a smile. 

"I think it's time that we both went home Happy," MJ said and pulled her heels off, she didn't want to be in them a moment longer, "We've had a busy day and I still have to deal with the two idiots tomorrow." 

"Tony and Thor?" Happy asked as he pulled into traffic and she laughed from the backseat. 

"I guess I should say all the idiots."

Both of the people in the car laughed and then had a peaceful drive home, happily thinking about how their lives had changed because of the so-called 'idiots'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, when I was writing it didn't flow well sometimes, it still might not flow well, but I tried. I wanted the nd to be peaceful before we go back to the trial. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and had fun reading. The epilogue is 10 years in the future, by the way, didn't want anyone to think that they were CEO's and management when they are like 15 or 16.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't remember Jackson or Cody they were both in Chapter One and they were part of Flash's little crew. In the second part, I'm going to wrap the whole Day After up and also explain why Jackson is doing what he's doing. Yes, it's all over the place and I'm really sorry about the topics that were discussed but it's going somewhere I promise. I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster and I'll have the second part done soon hopefully. 
> 
> ~~nobodys_princess12


End file.
